A BOSS GORILLA PRO (Blogging Profile)
"A BOSS GORILLA PRO" '''Sometimes often to '''BOSSY, (The Mascot of the Series) Is A Italian Home Media Animation Blogging Service Company Studio Founded and Operated By Television Director "James. Edward B" In His Company Debut, The Company Is Known For It's Iconic Mascot Character "BOSSY" A Large Ape Gorilla With A Blue Shirt and Red Dots On It, Serves As The Studio's Intro's and Opening's To The Current Airing Series "The Sunky and Friends Comic (Series)" (2018) "Bossy and YO!" And "The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie" (2019), And Soon more Series To Be Produced To the Studio, It Was Previously Known To Be Titled "BOSSY" Or "BOSSY and YO!" By James. Edward B On March 23, 2019, The Studio's First Debut Of the Year, However, Due To Titled Reasons For An Unannounced Series For The Title, It Was Later Renamed to The "Company It Is Today". In November 2019, The Company Announced It's Future Sequels For Their Series Opened In Their Latest Animation Sister Studio "BOSSY PICTURES ANIMATION" Founded By "Chris Hartman" and "Rodger Anthony", In Their Official Business Debuts, And Co-Produced By "PRO PRODUCTIONS" On "November 29, 2019". On November 30, 2019, A BOSS GORILLA PRO And It's Animation Studio Announced A Fourth Future Installment Developed By "Hartman" And "Anthony" Under The Working Title "The Fluffy's", Set To Be Released In 2020. History of A BOSS GORILLA PRO "BOSSY AND YO!" "BOSSY" Work In Title's (2019) After The Limited Success of James. Edward B's Slapstick Sitcom Comic Series "The Sunky and Friends Comic (Series)" (Which Was Later Titled To Be "Sunky") From 2018 to 2019, Edward B Returned As A Youtuber Personality From February 2019 To Remake A New Series That Would Have been A Film Maded Adventure Sequence To The Sunky Series Which Was Later Titled "The Many Adventures of Creatures Plush Series" During The Sunky Series' Success, In March 2019, Edward B Revealed Rumors That The Sunky Series Would Be Receiving A Company Blog Studio To "Blogger" And "Tumblr" Both In March and May, But The Success of A Tumblr Studio Did Not Do It's Lifetime On Blogger, During The Year of 2019, The Lead Series of Sunky Has Became A Pop Culture Comic Series That It Could Receive A Company To The Mascot. A BOSS GORILLA PRO Official Title Release (2019) On March 22, 2019 (The Day Before The Studio's Original Release) List of "A BOSS GORILLA PRO" Comic's by "James. B"' This is a Full List of "A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S" Comic series By Director "James. Edward B" Marking "Sunky" in November, and "Bossy and YO!" on March 2019. # (The Sunky and Friends Comic (Series): Release Date: November 9, 2018: Creator "James Barron": Distributed "A BOSS GORILLA PRO") # (Bossy and YO!: Release Date: March 23, 2019: Creator "James Barron": The First Ever Series to be made of the Blog profile: Produced and Distributed "A BOSS GORILLA PRO") # ("The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie: Release Date: June 29, 2019: Creator "James Barron": A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Third Installment and Prequel to the Series, Distributed by the Blog Company) # ("The Fluffy's": Release Date: 2020: Developers "Chris Hartman" and "Rodger Anthony": A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Upcoming Animated Fourth Installment To The Series, Production Company At "BOSSY PICTURES ANIMATION" And Co-Produced At "PRO PRODUCTIONS" And Distributed By the Blog Company) Future Installments On November 29, 2019, A BOSS GORILLA PRO Announced Their Opened Animation Studio "BOSSY PICTURES ANIMATION" Founded By "Chris Hartman" and "Rodger Anthony", In Their Business Debuts, Which Is Set To Release Future Sequels And Will Be Co-Produced By "PRO PRODUCTIONS", A Producing Company Which Is Set To Produce Upcoming Future Sequels In Their Release Debuts. The Fluffy's On November 30, 2019, A BOSS GORILLA PRO And It's Animation Studio Announced A Fourth Future Installment Developed By "Hartman" And "Anthony" Under The Working Title "The Fluffy's", Set To Be Released In 2020.